Riku Dragion/Personality and Relationships
Personality Riku is highly laid back yet he acts like a child in some aspects. Examples are when Luffy starts his shenanigans he is the first to join in playing with Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. However he is usually like the girls when it comes to Franky not impressed. Due to him growing up around many Okama, Iva and the revolutionaries. He knows how to talk to girls easily. He is also a Honorary "Okama" due to him being under Ivankovs Tutelage. He can stand Okama easily making friends with them. He found the blood donors on fishman island for Sanji. After Luffy's death his childless passed and he became more Mature. One thing he hates above all else is perverts, exceptions being Sanji and Brook due to them being Nakama. Whenever Brook wants to see a girls panties, or Sanji going after Nami and especially Robin, he would burn Sanji but cut Brook some slack due to their more friendly relationship. He would just punch Brook. Akira, Chopper, and Him being the only males allowed into the girls bathroom, however forced to go in their every night, due to Brook and Sanji harassing them. A thing most people love about Riku is, he doesn't discriminate between races, no matter how bad they have treated him. Only exception being the Tenryubitto. Riku is childish and serious at the same time, always having fun, but knowing when to turn it off, and be serious. It was shown that Riku can't hold his liquor. While drunk, he acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her crew mates. He also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. (Shownwhen he thought Chopper was a racoon dog, Akira a bell, Brook one of his dead crewmates ect. Though it takes a long time for him to get drunk. (Because of this he has been mocked by Akira) Relationships Family Akagani Dragion: Riku's sister that he loves very much, enough to save her from drowning whole risking his own life. Nico Robin: Riku's wife and lover, he fell in love with during his travels with the Straw Hat Pirates.. Nico Hyodou Dragion: Riku and Robin's first child, and first son. Nico Olivia Dragion: Robin and Riku's second child and first Daughter. Nico Raffy Dragion: Robin and Riku's third child and second Son. Friends Yaro Black: At first hated and despised because of hurting Robin and insulting her, but due to Kuma sending him to the same island as Yaro got sent to by Kuma, they bonded by training and by fighting Kami Shinge. Tadashi D. Kuro: The man that Trained Riku during his two years on the Tona Islands. Shanks: Riku highly respected Shanks, as Kuro was Shank's step brother. He was sad to have defeated Shanks, but happy to get to fight him, Riku stopped Akira from dealing the final blow that would end his life. As he stated, " Remember... Luffy looked up to him. His hat.. Was from him. We should let him live. Luffy would." Enemies Marines CP9 Kiba Yudoku Kami Shige Shichibukai Mavis Lucifer: 3 years before the start of the series he was deemed dangerous by the revolutionaries, and Riku himself was told to go handle it. Once there they fought for 3 straight days causing Riku to enter Fullburst Mode. Untill Riku finally "defeated" him, However as Riku started to walk away. Mavis stood back up for a last attack, then and there Monkey D. Dragon appeared ending the fight. Donquixote Doflamingo: Riku despising Doflamingo since the Whitebeard War, for cutting off oars leg and making him suffer, with a smile on his face. He was personally glad when Luffy defeated him. When he went to a Schichibukai meeting, Doflamingo sat there with a smirk on his face playing with the marines like toys, Riku personally punched Doflamingo in the face. Buggy: Riku had met Buggy in several occasions. All of them annoying him. At the round table when Buggy saw Riku again, buggy was terrified, Riku once again calling him idiot red nose. Buggy didn't even retort. Yonko Blackbeard: Riku hated Blackbeard due to him killing Whitebeard in the Whitebeard War arc and making Luffy suffer. Later Akira and Riku teamed up to defeat Blackbeard. Him destroying everyone and thing in sight, Riku and Kure S. Akira finally defeated him by Akira powering up Riku's Storm Dragon Mode with his extraordinary lightning. And delivering a final blow. Kaido: Riku had fought Kaido twice, one within the Straw Hat crew, and once again with his own crew. Him defeating Kaido alone. Riku not having any true hatred for Kaido, only defeating him to help out a former Namama. Big Mom: When Riku, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Akira got launched out off the Palace by Nami. They saw Big Mom's crew members, seeing the look on Akira's face, he knew something was up. After the incidents on Dressrosa and Fishman island. He personally wanted to knock her out. Former Crew Luffy Zoro Sanji: Riku respects Luffy highly and was the first to join in on his antics. He followed Luffy no questions asked. During Thriller Bark when Kuma attacked. He and Zoro attacked Kuma head on to protect Luffy. Riku thinks of Zoro as a Twin brother as they both drank sake together. Riku originally hated Sanji for his pervertedness, usually punching, and or burning him, causing a Zoro/Sanji relationship between them, however Riku would help Sanji cook with his fire cooking the food faster than the oven. Chopper Usopp: Riku treats Chopper as his own son being highly protective of the young raindeer. Always following him when on adventures this leading to Chopper developing a second home on his head or scarf. Due to this and his hate of pervertion, Riku is allowed to come with Chopper into the girls bath. He originally hated Usopp because of his lying habits but after he saw him fight for what he belived him. He realized how brave he could be in a crisis. Nami Robin: Riku liked Nami from the start stating she was "hilarious" never doubting her when she went to Arlong Park. Like Luffy and Zoro, he didnt hear her story but still fought for his Nakama beating up every fishman in sight. Riku had a crush on Robin since the beginning this only increasing during Enies Lobby. She started to show feelings for him. In the end they got married and had kids. Only Kure S. Akira and Nami could tell he had feeling for her. Going as far to protect her from multiple bullet fire to save her. His feeling were so great even Akira mocked them from time to time. Franky Brook: Riku like Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Sanji. He isn't not rested in Franky's Cyborg Body. Riku thinks of Brook as the coolest thing ever never being afraid of him from the start stating he was cool and he had seen worse. He fought for Brooks shadow after staying hearing his story. He went on a rampage. Though whenever Brook goes for a woman's panties, he usually punches him into somthing. Even the first time they met, he punches him across the Rumbar Pirates Ship Deck. Kure S. Akira: Riku and Akira had a friendly relationship while in the crew, fighting together as nakama, however Riku would always start pointless fights with Akira due to his helmet and Akira never wandering the question directly, they had a "Zoro/Sanji" relationship as the Zoro to his Sanji, vice versa however, they were nicer to each other than Zoro and Sanji were, always calling each other names, Riku being called Lizard Face, and Akira being called Bell Head. Akira keeping his cool a majority of the time, while Riku constantly loosing his temper, especially when Akira mocked his bounty or his crush on Robin however they do respect each other and think of one another as comrades and equals despite the name calling, Riku thinks of Akira as his older brother like figure, teasing him but also caring, Riku doing the same as the little brother. The two constantly teaming up to take down enemies. After the second Straw Hat separation, they fought for real using their devil fruits and all going all out destroying a archipelago of islands in their fight. This can be considered one of the greatest fights of history, even better than Aokiji versus Akainu. In the end the fight resulted in a tie. Riku and Akira constantly bonded due to them seeing each other at night in the girls bath. Naomi's powers being the only thing that could wash them without taking their powers.